Elgang Classes
by Kiyoshiin
Summary: I decided to just make a series of poems into one story. Poems of each class will be made here. I should've done this earlier...
1. Lord Knight

As a loyal red knight

I shall overcome over any fight

No matter how tough

It's always going to be a bit rough

My sister would say this

"Someday, you'll be strong like your big sis."

And with that in mind

I don't have a perverted mind!

Unlike the Rune Slayer

He is quite a daring player.

Unlike yours truly

Who also takes care of the bullies.

A Lord Knight that kicks ass

Sending bad guys flying over grass.

That's the guy that is me.

Nothing else that I'd rather be.


	2. Rune Slayer

Hey ladies, it's me.

The best time that I'll be sure to bring.

For if you that I date.

It would probably be due to fate.

All girls have beauty.

Even if they don't think their pretty.

Me the Rune Slayer.

You probably think I'm a player.

This is such a lie.

But not enough to make me die.

Here please have this rose.

It is the color of now your nose.

Pretty and cute you are.

Just like how the night sky is with stars.

I might give you a kiss.

If you are the one that I shall miss.


	3. Infinity Sword

Hey you listen up!

I drink enemies' blood in a cup.

Why I do this you ask?

I love drinking it from a flask.

To me, it's my beer.

But my allies have nothing to fear!

Except maybe for Chung.

Scaring him to death can be quite fun.

Just kidding, he's fine.

Hey don't ever touch cornwell! He's mine!

I would have to kill you.

Rena'll kill me before I drink booze.

Children are scared of me.

Adults too but I still have friends. Sweet!


	4. Elemental Master

Elemental Master.

No I'm not just a random spell caster.

I'm one of a kind.

I'm Aisha. You in some kind of bind?

In case that you do.

For homework, let's become a study group.

Math, Science, English.

Those I excel. I'll help if you wish.

If it's love you ask.

Well I uh...it's no easy task.

Confessing I mean.

Me being confessed to is a dream.

I mean isn't it?

I'm not all that cute. I got small tits.

God dammit stupid chest!

That girl Rena there has the best...

Now I feel like I'll cry.

Why am I not Eve? The girl can fly!


	5. Void Princess

I have a thing for bats.

I find them much cuter than cats.

I squeal over them.

I find them prettier than some gem

Where are you staring?!

At my chest? You're in for a scaring.

Here come meet Angkor.

He'll have fun with you and so forth.

Naughty naughty boy.

You know better that I'm not some toy.

I love only darkness.

And bats too, I'm the cute Void Princess.

I like piercings too.

Look at my bat earrings~. Aren't they cute?


	6. Dimension Witch

I'm the magical girl!

More dimensions exist than this world.

I'm the Dimension Witch.

Treat me wrong and I'll be sure to bitch.

Kidding. I'm not like that~.

That's Void Princess. It's fun to act.

Look at my chest!

Out of the three Aishas, I'm the best!

I bet they jealous.

Although it can be quite a stress.

Having boys stare at you.

That is quite disgusting and rude!

Boys can be so weird.

I can teleport if they're too near.

I feel bad for Rena.

Especially around in the chest area.

Guys chase her here and there.

She'll ask me to make a safety sphere.

Sometimes I'm chased too.

Next to Rena, I'm like number two!


	7. Grand Archer

The Grand Archer is me.

Do you think that I look pretty?

I love to use my bow.

In my free time, I like to sew.

What's my favorite skill?

Gungnir, it gives me quite the thrill.

I am usually nice.

Be mean to me and you pay the price.

I hate my big chest.

It only gives me so much damn stress.

Eve and Aisha should know.

They even had to call me a ho.

They should know what it's like.

They should shush and go take a damn hike!

Perverted stares scare me.

Elesis and Ara agree.

Boys can be the worst.

Having a chest like this is a curse.


	8. Wind Sneaker

I'm the Wind Sneaker!

No not one of those cheerleaders.

I can be kind of nice.

The girl that has a feeling of spite.

No just kidding silly.

Wait, you didn't think that way really?

Well lets move on then.

I kick over and over again.

People hate me for it.

I do my best to not throw a fit.

I don't use my bow much.

I'm not a girl that is a klutz.

I really love nature.

I like to add my kicks with flavor.

I know that I'm an elf.

Touch my chest, I shall kill you myself.


	9. Night Watcher

Do you know who I am?

I'm the Night Watcher, now go scram!

That was just a joke.

Heh you are speechless, did you croak?

Oops my bad, I'm sorry.

You better not call me a barbie.

I'm quite serious.

I'm also known to be fearless.

You stared at my chest...well.

Now it's time to put you in hell.

You better run boy.

Before I catch you to get destroyed.

I don't dress like a slut.

It just feels natural somewhat...

I like Erendil.

It makes it funner for me to kill~.


	10. Blade Master

Blade Master. That's me.

Earning that title was not easy.

I feel like I'm the wind.

I'll do whatever it takes to win.

I summon black holes.

My sword is a part of my soul.

My claw tries to corrupt

but I will never ever give up!

I can slice the air.

Need a Blade Master? Well I'm here.

I like my hair done nice.

I just hope demons don't give me lice.

Hey d-don't you dare laugh!

You'd better start running from my wrath!

Rena the elf, saved me.

Now it's time to choose my destiny.


	11. Reckless Fist

It's me, the Reckless Fist.

I punch more than slice. Get my gist?

Strands of my hair turned white.

Maybe cause of my anger and spite.

It's more fun to punch.

Listening to bones being crunched.

My claw is demonic.

But I'm not a demon darn it!

Don't ever call me that!

Most of the Elgang members are brats.

When I'm really pissed.

I'll punch things non-stop with my fist.

Shields and armor are weak.

I'll punch through anything with ease.

So yeah don't piss me off.

I have nothing else to say, that's all.


	12. Veteran Commander

Veteran Commander

Been fighting since Ruben to Sander.

My flames can be real hot.

Better for corpses to burn than rot.

My arm can overheat,

but at full power, I'm hard to beat.

I favor ravens.

Home is an interesting haven.

I know my hair is long.

Why would I cut it you ding-dong?

My class is the best.

I hate putting my skills to the test.

I like to go all out.

Girls touch my hair and then I pout.

Maybe I should cut it...

I swear I am always petted..


End file.
